Education
by YellowShadess
Summary: Apart of the Alphabet Series. Future fic. Christine needs to make a decision about her education.


**Hey guys! YellowShadess here with a one shot! I started a series based on the alphabet but with school starting I will have to stop writing for a while so I've decided to post these stories as single one shots instead of chapters.** **This story is set in the future. Christine needs to make a decision about her education. lets go!**

* * *

Christine sat at the kitchen table and stared at her computer. She sat there for hours filling out application after application for college. The high school senior shook her head and sighed. She had absolutely no idea what she wanted to do with her life. All of her applications read 'Undecided' and they gave her anxiety. She was brilliant like her mother and strong like her father; she could do anything she wanted and yet she had no idea what she wanted to do. Did she want to be a scientist like her mother or a cop like her father? Did she want to become a teacher or go into psychology like her Uncle Sweets? Were politics the route she should take or should she pursue her childhood dream of becoming a car salesman? Lawyer? Doctor? Artist? Photographer? Chef? The options raced in her mind and she was getting a headache from it. How does anyone expect a 17 year old to choose their career path now? The thought of that blew her mind. It made her a bit scared that she didn't know what she wanted to do with her life. Her best friend Michael Vincent knew that he wanted to be an entomologist like his father since he was 13 years old. Christine didn't know if she wanted to go into Anthropology like her mother. Should she join the army? Maybe she should follow in Parker's footsteps and travel the world. Nah she couldn't be away from her family for so long. She laid her head on the kitchen table and sighed. All of these decisions she needed to make made her want to cry. All she wanted to do is go back to being a child where she didn't have a care in the world and the decisions of her future didn't plague her mind. Just then she heard the door open. She looked and saw her mother walk into the house holding a bunch of file. Christine got up and helped her struggling mother. She greeted her mother and sat back down at the table in front of her computer and sighed. Sensing the sadness coming from her daughter Brennan spoke,

"Whats wrong honey?" She asked. Christine sighed and spoke,

"Mom? When did you know that yo wanted to be an anthropologist?" She asked. Brennan thought for a moment and spoke,

"Well, I believe I was 12 when I started to get into science and 15 when I came across anthropology. Why do you ask?" Christine threw her head into her hands and spoke,

"I don't know what I want to do with my life! I'm filling out the common app and I have no idea what I want to major in or where I want to go!" She cried out. Brennan went and embraced her daughter. She rubbed her back as she spoke,

"I know its tough baby. You have to go out and explore all of your options. Go out and find things that click with you and what you want to do later on in life. As for the college thing apply everywhere. If you want to go away then go, explore your horizons and if you don't like where you are you can go somewhere else no problem. I promise baby. Everything works out eventually." Christine smiled and thanked her mom.

"I still don't know where to apply though? Its too late for tours." She said. Brennan thought for a moment then spoke again,

"Well, first you have to ask yourself where do you want to be? Do you want to stay in DC or do you want to branch out. Maybe up north to New York or Boston or down south to Florida? You would go west to California or to the mid west in Wisconsin. It all depends on where you want to be. Plus colleges these days have virtual tours. Look up colleges around in DC and across the county and see which ones catch your eye. Your major will follow with your decision. You have until the end of your second year to decide on a major. Thats 3 more years until you have to choose. Right now just focus on the college search. Then when applications are in you can search for a major." She said. Christine nodded and got to work. Brennan was preparing dinner when Booth got home. Through the door came Henry "Hank" Booth, all dirty and sweaty with his father next carrying his Football gear. Brennan kissed her boys hello and ordered Hank to go shower. Booth dropped the gear and sat next to his daughter, looking at her computer screen.

"Oh no! College applications! No. You are not allowed to go to college. You have to stay a baby forever." He said with a playfully stern voice. The girls laughed at him. Christine turned to her father and spoke,

"Hey Dad. What made you want to go into the army?" she asked. He smiled and spoke,

"Well, Pops was in the army and he told me stories about the war and when it was time for me to decide I chose the army because I wanted to serve this county and be like pops. When I left I decided the next option for me would be law enforcement and sure enough I became an FBI agent and met the most amazing woman ever." He said smiling at Brennan. She blushed and gave him a kiss on the lips. After watching her parents and listening to their stories Christine knew what she needed to do to find her future.

 _Five Years Later..._

Christine stood in front of her full length mirror. She adjusted her cap and gown and sighed. She couldn't believe that her college graduation was here. It seemed like yesterday she was freaking out about where she was going to college and what she was majoring in. She picked a college and a major fairly easily after that day. She decided to stay in DC and went to American University. Once she got there she explored the Criminal Justice department and fell in love with Criminology. She was graduating today with a degree in Psychology with a focus in Criminology and a minor in Forensic Science. She had already sent her application into the FBI, CIA and other government agencies. She couldn't wait to start her journey. There was a knock on her apartment door. She opened it and reveled her boyfriend Michael Vincent. He stared at her in awe. He was wearing his cap and gown and he had flowers in his hands for her. She smiled at him and kissed him hello.

"You ready to go babe? We have to be at the theater in a half hour." He asked. She nodded and grabbed her phone and keys. She walked passed her mirror and gave it one last look. All the fears and anxiety she felt so long ago melted away when she made the best decision of her life. She kissed Michael and smiled.

"Ready?' He asked. She inhaled and spoke,

"Absolutely." Their hands intertwined as they walked out of the apartment and into the future.

* * *

 **Okay guys! I hope you enjoyed this story. I also hope you take the advice from this story if you're struggling to pick a college or major. I'm in college now and I remember going through the stress of picking a college and major and I was lucky to get this advice from my best friend. Check out my page for more stories! See ya on the flipside guys! -J.A.**


End file.
